SSB Episode 2: The Day Falcon Became Leader
by Nintendo-Paramount-Writer
Summary: The series continues! When Mario and Peach go out on a picnic, Falcon is left in charge of the SSB. To clean the Depot while he relaxes. But his vacation is ruin by a meteor heading straight for Nintendo City! Story now complete!
1. Mario's news

SSB Episode 2: The Day Falcon Became Leader Ch 1 

Me: The series continues! Here's Episode 2!

Chapter 1: Mario's news

We arrive in Nintendo City as we enter into the SSB Depot. We go in Falcon's room as we see him dreaming about being in the F-Zero Grand Prix. Falcon is driving his Blue Falcon as he is driving in Mute City. He past Samurai Goroh and won the trophy. He came out of his his vehicle and said, "I like to thank all of my fans and the SSB!" he noticed Samus was in the crowd.

"Oh Falcon, you were so brave!"

"And I have one thing to say to you. Will you-," Falcon's dream was ruined by the knocking on his door. It was Mario knocking on the door.

"Hey Falcon! Open the door!" Mario's voice comes through the door.

"WHAT!?" Falcon shouted as he open the door with a wind sound effect. Mario's hat flew off his head as Falcon shouted in his face.

Mario picked up his hat and said, "I need to tell you something."

"Leave a message after the Falcon Punch," Falcon was about to close the door when Mario stepped in the way.

"Falcon, I'm serious about this!"

"And I'm serious about this!" Falcon powers up the Falcon Punch.

"You hit me once, you're out of the SSB!" Mario warned.

"What do you want now?" Falcon lowers the Falcon Punch.

"I have some news for you. Good news that I think you'll like."

"What, did Link made Zelda pregnant?"

"Can you let me finish first? It is the 19th anniversary since Peach and I met. Since both of us are going out on a picnic, I was wondering if-," Mario didn't finish his sentence as Falcon was about to go back into his room.

"Not interested."

"IF YOU LIKE TO COMMAND THE SSB UNTIL WE GET BACK!!!" Mario shouted.

There was a pause for a moment, after a few minutes, Falcon comes zooming out.

"Capt. Falcon reporting for duty sir!" Falcon shouted.

We fade out into the title scene.


	2. The SSB Hear the News

Ch 2: The SSB Hear the News

We go back to the SSB Depot as Mario is telling the news.

"As you all may know, it has been 19 years since Peach and I met. So we have decided to go out on a picnic while Falcon here commands you," Mario explains.

"I've got a question," Link asked.

"Is it about the picnic?"

"No I'm wondering, WHY IS FALCON THE LEADER OF US!?" Link asked loudly.

"Link calm down!" Zelda tried to shush Link.

"Well I had no choice! Luigi and Fox wouldn't take it! Falcon was the only one!"

"Indeed I was!" Falcon said all happy.

"Well I would have taken the job but I was too busy having a dream of me and Daisy romping in the meadows!" Luigi complained.

"Gee Luigi, you're as bad as Link when he dreams he's romping in the meadows with Zelda," Falcon said as Link and Zelda gave him a mad look. "What!?"

"clears throat now Peach and I will be leaving-," Falcon interrupted him.

"Right now! Okay, here's your picnic baskets! Just make sure Yogi isn't in the park! I packed all of your favorites! I hope you guys have a great time! See ya!" Falcon shut the door in front of Mario's face.

"Do you think he knows what he's doing?" Peach asked.

"I hope so. Or there's going to be problems with him!" Mario and Peach walked away.

Falcon went into the dining room and started talking to the SSB.

"Okay, now that I'm in charge, I make the rules. This Depot is filthy! I want it clean this instant!"

"But we cleaned it last Tuesday!" Zelda complained.

"I'm sorry! But when I say its dirty, it's dirty! Link, Marth, and Roy! Vacuum every room in this Depot. I want the animals to destroy every trash in their paths! That includes you Kirby!" he started taking cleaning material. "The Ice Climbers will have to help them as well. Luigi and Fox! Clean the toilets and wash the dishes!"

"But that's Peach's job!" Luigi said.

"I don't care! Zelda will help you! Ness and and Samus, I'll tell you your jobs later."

"And what will you be doing?" Fox asked.

"This is my job," Falcon is sitting in a beach chair getting some sun as we hear the beach tune. "This is the life!"

We start to hear cleaning sounds coming from the Depot as we fade out.


	3. Danger from Above

Chapter 3: Danger from Above

Meanwhile, up above the VG planet, a Lego spacecraft was doing experiments on a meteor.

"Easy with that rock cadets, we don't want it come barreling down towards the planet," the Lego commander ordered.

"Sir, I'm having problems with the mechanisms holding the meteor!" a Lego cadet shouted.

"What's the problem?"

"The arm is loose! We have to stop and fix it!"

"She can hold for another minute!"

"Too late!!"

The mechanisms broke as the meteor starts flying out of the ship and heading towards the planet.

"Where is that rock going?" the commander asked.

"Calculating," a cadet made calculations. "The meteor is heading towards the city of Nintendo!"

"Send a message to the mayor! Tell him to evacuate the city. Otherwise we'll be responsible for the many deaths of the city."

"Yes sir."

The meteor is shown coming down closer to the planet. Who will stop it?


	4. Falcon Doesn't Believe Her The Meteor!

Chapter 4: Falcon Doesn't Believe Her/ The Meteor!

Back in Nintendo City, Falcon is still relaxing under the sun. Ness comes up with his drink.

"Here you go!" Ness gives Falcon the drink.

"Thanks Ness. slurps, Man is this the life or what? I should have done this before," Falcon sat back.

"Falcon, don't you think you're being a little too hard on the SSB?"

"Nonsense! What makes you think I'm hard on them? Hey, it's past 1:00! Where's my Fruit Girl? Oh Fruit Girl!" he takes out a bell and rings it.

Zelda comes out with a basket of fruit.

"You rang, Majesty?"

"What took you so long?" Falcon asked in a mean way.

"I was busy cleaning the toilets."

"Excuses, excuses. I need fruit! Give me some right now!"

Zelda walked over and gave him fruit. After a few minutes of feeding time, Zelda felt something.

"Falcon, I sense something is wrong."

"If those SSB aren't doing their work right, there's going to be trouble!"

"No I mean there's something coming down towards Nintendo City."

"Zelda, I think the bleach ruin your senses. There's nothing wrong on VG. Go back to work."

"I'm serious! I sense a meteor coming this way!"

"A meteor! Oh dear, whatever shall we do? Go back to work!" Falcon shouted.

Zelda walked back into the Depot.

_Why even bother telling him? He's so darn stupid!_ Zelda thought.

Falcon was starting to notice that the heat was getting hotter.

"Ness, I need more ice. Could you get me some please?" Falcon asked.

"Sure Falcon," Ness left but was starting to sweat as well.

"Samus! I need more shade please!"

Ness walked into the Depot.

"Hey guys! You feeling hot?" Fox asked.

"Yeah. Who turn on the heater?" Luigi asked.

"No one did," Marth annoucned.

"I'll go check," Link said as he went to check on the AC. "It's working fine!"

"Hey guys! When did VG have two suns?" Roy pointed to the sky.

"It doesn't have two suns," Fox said.

"That's because it is a meteor heading towards Nintendo City!" Zelda ran into the room.

The meteor was getting closer!


	5. Panic Attack!

Chapter 5: Panic Attack!

Falcon is still resting under the sun. The SSB come running out to him.

"Falcon there's a meteor barreling down towards Nintendo City!" Luigi shouts.

"Oh now Zelda has you in a panic huh?" Falcon asked.

"No he's serious! They're both serious! Look at the sky!" Link points to the sky.

"What? Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Is it Superman? There is nothing wrong with the sky now get back to work!" Falcon said as he laid down. But got got up after a second. "Hey have you notice VG has two suns? No wonder it's so hot."

"That's because it's that stupid meteor we've been talking about," Fox said.

"Yeah right. What the heck is that sound? I thought jets land at the Nintendo City Airport? Oh look at that! It's just a meteor heading towards Nintendo City. No big deal guys," Falcon went back to relax. But shot up again. "A METEOR!? AAAAAAUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Falcon screamed and started running around in circles.

The SSB are just starring at him with sarcastic looks on their faces.

"Well don't just there! What are we going to do!?" Falcon asked.

"You're the leader, you tell us what to do," Luigi said.

"Okay, um, what would Mario do?" Falcon asked.

"Come up with a plan, stupid!" Link shouted.

"Oh yeah! A plan!"

"You better come up with one, we only have 90 mintues before that meteor destroys Nintendo. Then Nintendo won't exist anymore thanks to you," Fox announced.

"But I can't make up a plan! I'm no good making plans. They're stupid and they never work!" Falcon complained.

"Falcon, we're in this together. That is what the SSB are for. We stick together and help each other," Samus said.

"Samus is right Falcon! What do ya say?" Ness asked.

Falcon thought about it for a moment. He then went from a scared face to a determined face.

"Thank you Samus! I feel much better. Alright! Let's do it!"

The SSB cheered as he got up and walked away.

"Now that's the Falcon we always knew," Luigi said.

"What do you mean 'We always knew'?" Link asked.


	6. The Plan

Chapter 6: The Plan

The meteor is getting closer to Nintendo City as the SSB try to come up with a plan to get rid of the meteor. They are in the dining room of the Depot.

"Alright we have to get rid of that rock fast! Any suggestions?" Falcon asked.

"We could shoot it," Fox suggested.

"With what? A tree from Gameboy Forest?" Falcon asked.

"How about we use the telescope? It changes to a big gun," Luigi said.

"But it takes 5 minutes to power up again after shooting once. I'll hold that idea. Anyone else?"

"I could call the Star Fox team."

"But they're 5 million miles away! By the time they get here, Nintendo City will be gone and Playstation will be happy."

"How could they be happy?" Roy asked.

"I don't know. But we can't call anyone 5 million miles away. Anyone else?"

"Falcon, we have none! Our only option is the telescope. The longer you hold it off, the more that meteor is getting closer and destroying Nintendo City," Samus explained. "We have to use that telescope!"

Falcon thought about it and agreed.

"Very well. Let's get that telescope set up. Fox, I want you to shoot for me. The rest of you try to help the mayor evacuate the city in case Fox misses," Falcon ordered.

The SSB leave the dining room.

"Samus, if this doesn't work, I'll be angry," Falcon said.

"I'm sorry but I only suggested it."

"I meant for myself. I promised Mario I look after you guys and look what I have done!"

"Don't feel bad for yourself."

Samus and Falcon look as though they were going to kiss. They were about to when Fox walked up to them.

"Falcon, come on!"

"Alright! Alright!" Falcon walked away.

The meteor is moving closer as some of the trees of Gameboy Forest are starting to burn.


	7. Destroy that Meteor!

Chapter 7: Destroy that Meteor!

Falcon and Fox are running up the stairs to the Astronomy floor.

"You could've given me a few minutes with Samus!" Falcon complained.

"Another few minutes and Nintendo would be gone on VG! Leaving XBOX and Playstation!" Fox answered.

"Just change the telescope to the big gun!"

Fox presses a button that causes the telescope to change into the big gun.

"Falcon, may I remind you if I miss, Nintendo is history," Fox added.

"Just shoot the stupid rock!"

Fox is gazing through the scope. He points a little off to the right of the meteor and shoots. A loud sound is heard as a huge missile comes out of the gun.

"YOU MISS!! HOW COULD YOU MISS WHEN IT WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!?" Falcon was freaking out.

"I did that on purpose!"

"WHY!?"

"If I fired by following it, I would miss and that would be bad!"

Falcon gruffed and watched the missile heading to the missile.

The missile is heading towards the meteor.

"It's going to miss. It's going to miss. It's going to miss," Falcon kept repeating.

"I think it's going to hit it!" Fox announced.

The missile and the meteor met at last as they both collided and made a huge firework show. The people were not not even close to DS Mountain as they cheered after seeing the meteor gone. Nintendo City was once again saved by the SSB!

"They did it!" Luigi cheered.

Fox leans back on the chair as he let out a breath of relief.

"We did it Falcon! I told you it would work," Fox looked back as he saw Falcon passed out. "Falcon?"

Falcon didn't say anything.


	8. Mario and Peach Returns

Chapter 8: Mario and Peach Returns

We go back to the Depot as Mario and Peach enter the room. No one was out greeting them.

"Where are they?" Peach asked.

"Maybe they partied all day, they collapsed," Mario guessed.

All of the sudden, the SSB come out greeting them.

"Hey Mario and Peach, how was your day?" Link asked.

"Sorry we didn't greet you bro," Luigi said.

"Don't mention it, where's Falcon?"

"He's laying on the couch," Zelda answered.

Mario walked into the other room and sees Falcon laying on the couch speechless. Mario walks up to him.

"Hey Falcon?"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" Falcon screamed as Mario's hat flies off his head, again.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done."

"Oh thanks."

"And saving Nintendo City from that meteor."

"Well, I had to save the city and not end Nintendo's career not like what happen to Sega."

"But I'm not happy for what you did for the SSB," Mario stopped him.

"Pardon?"

"You made the SSB work on the Depot while you relaxed? tsk tsk tsk I expected more from you."

"Well everything is in perfect order though."

"I'm never putting you in charge again."

"What! Why!?"

"Nice work on saving the city from that meteor but having the SSB clean the Depot? I'm not stupid!" Mario walks away.

Falcon mouths "How did he know?"

"I'm smart," Mario said to him.

Falcon mouths "Jerk!"

"I heard that!"

"So what are you going to do now?" Falcon asked.

Mario turns around and smiles at him.

"You missed a spot!" Mario is now sitting in a chair.

We see Falcon cleaning the ground near the Depot.

"This is much better than that picnic huh Peach?"

"We should've thought about this before," Peach agreed.

"Hey Falcon, where's my fruit?" Link shouted.

"Coming Link!" Falcon got up and headed for the Depot.

"Oh and while you're inside, can you get me some more water?" Zelda asked.

Falcon groaned.

We zoom away from the Depot and fade out.

THE END!!!!


End file.
